mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Nixam
Introduction The pairing of the mermaid Nixie and "land boy" Cam during season 1 of Mako Mermaids. These two were portrayed as frenemies, though sticking up for each other when no one else would. As the season progressed so did their relationship from a one-sided crush to more of a mutual interest. Friendship As Cam is Zac's best mate and Nixie one of the three mermaids trying to get Zac's trust in order to remove his powers, these two cross paths for the first time in Getting Legs, but their first interaction is in Meeting Rita. They are portrayed as the "left overs" of the gang (with Lyla hanging out a lot with Zac and Sirena with David) who spend most of the time bickering and humoring each other. Cam is often engaging her to "friend him", where Nixie's often responds with disbelief. They have a few things in common, like both being the funny and sarcastic personas of the groups. They are also very mischievous and like playing pranks to everyone around them. Relationship The very first sign of a crush on Cam's behalf on Nixie is when calling her 'cute' in Dolphin Tale, the same episode she also rejects him when he wants to hang out. In Zac's Pool Party they continue to have an exchange where she seems much more friendly toward him. Although in Truce there is probably the most revealing moment of an attraction when Cam and Nixie have been pretending to have an argument where Nixie afterwards thanks him for 'playing along' whereas Cam vaguely states that he'd be lucky to have her as a girlfriend. At first Nixie seems a bit cautious but it's a turning point for her feelings for Cam which become mixed. Later on, in Trust, Cam plays a prank on Nixie and sees her tail for the first time. Afterwards they talk and he confesses he always thought she was pretty. He tells her she can trust him and that they should team up to get the trident back. Nixie accepts and seems to become more trusting and warmer toward Cam, though her feelings about him remain unrevealed. He also expresses that they make a pretty good team. In the season finale, after Cam and her work together to get the trident to hide it from Zac, she meets up with him to see that the trident is safe. At the lockers she expresses her gratefulness for Cam and that thanks to him she can now return to the pod. He always looks at her with a smile. Ship Names *Caxie(Cam/Nixie) *Nixam (Nixie/Cam) Betrayed Decision Time In this episode is shown that Cam betrays Nixie and goes behind her back to rule Mako as a merman himself. Nixie seems distraught after the others tell her what his real intentions were, she can't believe he betrayed her and acts truly sore. In the moon pool, she's the last one to hold her moon ring against Cam until Zac comes to help. Her last words to Cam are "lost something?" as the trident smashes to pieces against the wall and they part on bad terms. Trivia * Carly referred to them as a couple * David found them together in a fitting room "trying out sunglasses" but they were really looking for Cam's phone that had footage of Zac as a mermen. * In the first episode, Nixie let Cam catch a fish * Nixie made Cam's phone blow up Should Nixie and Cam get together? Yes! They're so funny, compatible and cute. Um, no... Cam has Carly. Never! He betrayed her. Maybe, if he would make it up to her. Navigational ''Gallery:'' cam and nixie camxie.jpg 8cbe51776b.jpeg photo233132.jpg cam and nixie 6.jpg Nixie_pushing_Cam.JPG 10374450_315375528668716_4526044197180789100_n.jpg Category:Relationships